Advances in micro-miniaturization within the semiconductor industry in recent years have enabled biotechnologists to begin packing traditionally bulky sensing tools into smaller and smaller form factors, onto so-called biochips. Despite these advances in micro-miniaturization there remains a need to further miniaturize the chips and/or to increase their throughput. For example, the throughput of many of these chips is, in part, a function of the number of individual sensing cells located on the chip. Thus, many circuit designers attempt to increase the throughput of the system by increasing the number of sensing cells. To maintain a constant sensor chip size, the system designers may resort to reducing the size of each sensing cell. However, reducing the size of each sensing cell can have negative impacts on the performance of the sensor, such as increased noise.